


The Sweetest Part of You

by Momus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? is that a thing??, Anal Fingering, Gloves, M/M, Mouth Play, Oneshot, now it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Short n' sweet.  People seem to like it on tumblr so I figured I'd post it here for the AO3 crowd~</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Short n' sweet. People seem to like it on tumblr so I figured I'd post it here for the AO3 crowd~

For as long as he could remember, Hide  _loved_ Kaneki’s hands.  The way they felt in his grasp, how soft his skin was, how imperfectly beautiful his fingers were when they turned the page of a book or balanced a pencil.  And when they touched him, whether they were ghosting over his skin or pulling at his clothes, it sent the most invigorating feeling coursing through him, it was almost addicting.

And now, he was faced with those hands again, belonging to his beloved Kaneki, his best friend, and although things were  _so_ different now, he still cherished them all the same.

“ _That’s good, Hide, just like that.”_

“ _Mmf~”_  

As he sat facing him in his lap, Hide’s grip wove through Kaneki’s dark hair as he sucked back on his gloved fingers – the leathery taste that invaded his mouth wasn’t to his liking, but the feel of his fingers wriggling in his mouth and mingling with his tongue was to die for.  His cock jutted out from his waist, eagerly awaiting the velvety touch of his hands and leaking clear fluid that dripped languidly down his shaft, mimicking the drool that flowed freely from his mouth and over the curve of his chin.  Whenever he didn’t suck hard enough, Kaneki gave a sharp tug of his small ponytail, the only thing keeping his lengthy blonde hair from becoming a wild mess.

 “ _Do you think this is enough?”_ asked Kaneki, his dark eyes never leaving Hide’s.  Hide gave his fingers one last suck before Kaneki pulled away and he nodded while licking the drool from his lips.

Kaneki lovingly pulled him forward, pressing Hide close to him so the ghoul could nip at this skin while his fingers trailed down his spine and into the cleft of his rear. Hide shivered and sighed, excited by the mix of gentle and sharp touches. 

“ _Please, Kaneki…”_

_“I know.”_

At once, his first finger dipped lower and pushed inside, breaking past the soft ring of muscle that readily stretched open and welcome the familiar intrusion.  Slowly, Kaneki pushed in and out, dragging a sweet groan from Hide each time; the extra padding from the glove was somewhat alien to him, but the softness of the red leather rubbed his insides in a way that his bare finger never could; although, Hide still missed the feel of his fingertips rubbing the inner most part of himself.

“ _Harder,”_ he asked, and Kaneki willingly gave, shoving his second finger inside and reveling as Hide moaned loudly next to his ear.

“ _Fuck—you make me feel so good.”_

Kaneki gingerly scissored and twisted his fingers, seeking out the familiar spot that had Hide begging for release while his other hand stroked and pumped his dick, and when he finally hit it Hide all but screamed his name.

“ _Again!  Do it again!”_

His hands tugged harder now on the ebony hair while his body pushed back on his fingers, taking in each knuckle over and over again as he rolled his hips back and forth, his head falling back with a loud cry. Kaneki dove forward and sucked at his throat as soon as it was exposed, leaving behind dark red hickies that he licked at.

“ _You’re all mine, Hide,”_ he growled lowly in his ear, punctuating the sentence with another jab at his prostate, “ _Say it.”_

“ _I’m all yours, every last bit of me.”_

Kaneki hummed in approval and worked him to his finish, fervently stroking Hide’s cock while he finger-fucked his rear; Hide arched as he came and Kaneki marked him again with a deep bite on his chest, forcing a shrill, pleasurable cry from his lover before pulling away to let him float in his post-orgasmic ecstasy.

“ _Haah…that was so good, babe.”_ Hide said with a satisfied sigh as he wrapped his arms around Kaneki and squeezed him tight.  

Bare hands rubbed at his back, stroking up and down, his nails lightly dragging over his skin and causing Hide to twitch – no matter what he had been through, this was something that would always and forever soothe him.


End file.
